Borgoña y Marfil
by LunaticR
Summary: One-Shot: Y de nuevo su hermana hizo gala de manejar su vida a su antojo y sin contemplaciones al momento de presentarlos formalmente, si la primera vez que recibió el golpe de la vida había querido desaparecer, en esta ocasión pedía que le pegaran un tiro en la cabeza. - es un Byakuya/Yoruichi con algo de IchiRuki


El amor ambiental afecta mi creatividad, ando romantica así que les dejo esto por aqui, Disfrutenlo! :D

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

.

.

**One-Shot:** Borgoña y Marfil

.

.

Unas notas solitarias y sin rumbo eran las únicas que producía aquel viejo piano, el autor de ese extraño pero suave sonido se encontraba pensando en su vida, haciendo remembranza de las razones del por qué estaba sentado en medio de su sala tocando un piano junto con una botella de vino francés. Alejó sus finos dedos de las teclas de marfil y bebió el contenido de la copa que descansaba junto a la botella, evocando recuerdos de su vida pasada, recordando que ni siquiera le gustaba el vino francés hasta que la conoció a ella. ¿Cómo había terminado así? Sonrió por la respuesta, su hermana; a veces pensaba que ella orquestaba todos los sucesos de su vida a sus espaldas y él caía irremediablemente en la trampa.

Todo había sido tan extraño en su vida, incluso mucho antes de conocerla a ella, quizás desde ese entonces su hermana manejaba su vida como si fuera la directora de una orquesta, unos cuantos movimientos con sus dedos lo suficientemente delicados para que él no se diera cuenta, quizás era su lección por siempre juzgar por la apariencia de las personas primero y no por lo que realmente son, su hermana había aprendido eso, ella era más relajada en cuanto a cuestiones sociales, muy abierta a las personas, se permitía conocerlas antes de dar un juicio sobre estas, todo lo contrario a lo que era él.

Debió de haber entendido la indirecta sobre esa lección de vida la primera vez que paso por eso, cuando ella le presentó por primera vez al hombre que en estos momentos la tenía secuestrada en una isla tropical llenándola de amor y de atenciones dignas de una reina; cuando lo vio por primera vez le pareció un chiquillo inmaduro y maleducado con el cabello de un extraño color naranja, siempre con el ceño fruncido y esa expresión de matón que solo relajaba cuando en verdad se sentía a gusto, que era cuando su hermana sonreía de manera cantarina. Cuando le preguntó a su hermana en donde lo había conocido, ella simplemente le respondió que en el parque mientras compraba un helado de fresas; cuando él se presentó lo hizo de una manera tan informal, como si fueran iguales, como si lo conociera de mucho tiempo atrás, cosa que le molestó en demasía, él era el líder del Clan Kuchiki, uno de los tres clanes más poderosos del país junto con el Clan Shihouin y con el Clan Shiba , ninguno se mesclaba en los asuntos del otro, era un acuerdo silencioso entre ellos, y la acción del joven terminó por hacer que inmediatamente lo rechazara, su apellido era tan común como él mismo, nada sobresaliente, estaba en desacuerdo con la amistad de su hermana con ese hombre, él sabía que ella podía aspirar a más, mejores partidos que un simple joven que conoció en el parque por casualidad.

Su impresión de él siempre había sido la misma que cuando lo vio por primera vez, no mejoró en nada en el tiempo que su hermana era amiga de ese hombre –no juzgues a un libro por su portada– fue algo que le dijo su hermana una tarde cualquiera mientras ella jugaba con las teclas del piano en el que en ese momento se encontraba; tomo la botella y suspiró, se volvió a llenar la copa y sorbió un poco de su contenido; esa misma tarde cualquiera llegó el muchacho con su clásica expresión de matón, su hermana no estaba así que esa visita fue tan inesperada como la actitud de él al pedirle su permiso para formalizar la relación con su hermana a un nivel de noviazgo, estuvo tentado a negarle el permiso pero las palabras de su hermana resonaron en ese momento, internamente se dijo a sí mismo que le daría una oportunidad, la respuesta que le dio fue tan sencilla como que consideraría esa petición después de conocer a sus padres, alegando la posición que ellos tenían y que con eso sería un compromiso no solo de él sino de su familia, no iba a exponer a su hermana a un amorío donde ella fuera la única que saldría dañada; y así como de inesperada fue la visita, así fue la respuesta, el muchacho solo asintió como sabiendo de antemano lo que él le propondría, añadiendo que el día perfecto para esa cena donde le otorgarían el permiso de cortejar a su hermana como se debe seria ese fin de semana, en ese momento le dio la impresión de hablar con un hombre de negocios y no con ese chiquillo pero después de eso volvió a ser el irreverente que le llamaba por su nombre sin ningún sufijo de respeto al momento de despedirse.

Sonrió amargamente al recordar la escena de la cena y regreso sus dedos a las teclas del piano tocando notas al azar como la tarde en que la conoció a ella; la noche de la cena pedía ser tragado por la tierra misma hasta el centro y fundirse con el núcleo para desaparecer de la existencia humana, después de eso mandaría a investigar a cada persona irreverente que conociera.

Esa noche su hermana lucia hermosa y esa enorme mansión tradicional oriental fue decorada de acuerdo a la ocasión, él expresamente mandó a colocar lo mejor de lo mejor en cuanto a comida y servicio, estaba decido a demostrarle a ese chiquillo la enorme distancia social entre él y su hermana, cuando la hora se acercó vio a su hermana bajar con un bello kimono blanco con toques en un azul cielo simulando copos de nieve y un obi de color azul celeste con una cinta blanca en medio, su hermana le había dicho que quería que fuera una cena tan tradicional como se pudiese, eso implicaba que todos los presentes usarían un kimono, él por su parte usaba un kimono masculino en tonos sobrios haciendo resaltar el poderío que él representaba.

Exactamente a la hora acordada de la cena se escuchó el llegar de un vehículo por los terrenos de la mansión y fue cuando internamente empezó a pedir ir desapareciendo como los pétalos de cerezo al viento, pero su expresión fría era una máscara que no dejaba cabida a sus deseos internos, una lujosa limusina negra se estacionó en la entrada de la casa, un hombre salió de esta y abrió la puerta para que los ocupantes bajaran, las primeras en bajar fueron dos muchachas de no más de quince años, una de ellas portaba un kimono rojo con negro que contrastaba con su expresión seria y la otra uno color rosado con verde que le daba un aire inocente, después bajó una mujer fina y elegante portando un kimono en tonos violetas y rosas; en ese momento se alegró de que en verdad hubiesen sacado lo mejor de lo mejor, luego bajó el pelinaranja y un hombre más muy parecido a él, entonces se preguntó la razón de no haber notado el parecido.

Sus dedos empezaron a tocar una melodía lenta, la que solía tocar su hermana las tardes de verano mientras era despeinada por la brisa que se colaba por las puertas dobles abiertas.

Esa noche fue más que obvio que le dio permiso al pelinaranja de cortejar a su hermana, él era el heredero de una de las otras dos familias, esa noche se enteró que él acababa de regresar de sus estudios en Londres y el nombre que había usado era el que había usado en ese lugar para evitar problemas y por protección, no podía negar que se sentía engañado y timado por su hermana que le sonreía dulcemente porque era más que obvio que ella si sabía quién era él.

La melodía cambió a una más rápida, sus dedos se movían magistralmente por sobre las teclas, la melodía era viva, alegre e intempestiva, como lo era ella porque fue precisamente ella quien la inspiró, en ese momento el vino francés pasó a segundo plano, se sentía vivo al escuchar esa melodía, internamente deseaba que ella fuera atraída hacia él por esa melodía que gritaba su nombre en cada nota.

Fue por su hermana que la conoció, aunque fuese de manera indirecta y ella no lo supiera, o quizás sí y él no se había dado cuenta.

Cuando ambos le comunicaron la noticia de que contraerían nupcias no opuso resistencia, pero la fecha para hacer oficial el compromiso la postergó para un mes exacto desde ese día, después de eso él planeo un viaje de dos semanas a Francia, no les explicó la razón, simplemente se fue alegando que cuando regresara planearían la recepción para anunciar el compromiso, la verdadera razón era que él quería alejarse de ellos para componerle una pieza a su hermana como regalo de compromiso, hacía años que no se sentaba frente a un piano y componía, todo por las múltiples obligaciones que tenía.

Llegó a un complejo vacacional situado junto a un viñedo, el lugar no era ostentoso en sí, la belleza residía en ser cabañas ubicadas estratégicamente a lo largo del límite del viñedo haciendo posible la vista de este desde todas las habitaciones, en una de las múltiples salas del lugar había una dedicada a las artes; pintores, músicos y escritores iban a ese lugar en busca de inspiración para sus creaciones, esa era la razón del por qué él terminó ahí. Por las mañanas se relajaba disfrutando sus vacaciones y por las tardes se sentaba en el piano del lugar, se alegraba de que por esas fechas no hubiese tanta gente, aun así llevaba tres días sentado frente al instrumento y no lograba nada, solo notas sueltas, nada coherente a sus oídos o que reflejara algún sentimiento, solo eran notas frías y vacías las que producía en ese momento.

Frustrado, como se encontraba, decidió tocar un poco de Mozart, una clásica, solo para relajarse, él mismo se había abstraído del mundo mientras se dejaba arrastrar por la melodía que invitaba a dejarse llevar, cuando terminó de tocar el sonido de unos aplausos hicieron eco en la habitación, no había notado a la mujer de cabellos morados que se encontraba sentada en una silla con una copa de vino a medio terminar.

- Tocas con el alma – fue el cumplido que recibió de parte de esta, quizás el único cumplido que recibió en todo el tiempo que ella lo iba a ver. Él inmediatamente se levantó, tomó sus cosas y se fue a su cabaña. La siguiente tarde que llegó al lugar lo estaba esperando la misma mujer, pero en esa ocasión con una botella de vino y dos copas, inmediatamente regresó sobre sus pasos sin entender la razón de eso.

El recuerdo de verla a ella con la botella de vino lo hizo detener la melodía que estaba tocando y prestarle atención a su copa, bebió dos sorbos y regresó al inicio, como recordando con acciones las acciones que había realizado en esos tiempo, solo notas sueltas, sin vida.

- No es correcto despreciar a una mujer, incluso cuando no la conozcas – dijo divertida la siguiente tarde al verle entrar de nuevo a la sala, lo único que recibió como respuesta de parte de él fue una mirada fría, ella había vuelto al lugar con la botella de vino y las dos copas. Él no entendía su manera de actuar, por lo general era un caballero pero esa mujer no le agradaba, quizás por invadir su espacio creativo o quizás por la clara invitación a socializar con ella cuando él solo quería un poco de inspiración, se estaba comportando como un niño y él lo sabía.

La mujer sirvió un poco de vino en ambas copas, tomó una y dejó la otra en la mesa en clara señal de que era para él, pero este simplemente la ignoró, concentró toda su atención en el piano y empezó a tocar pero nada, notas sin vida, sin emociones, entonces la mujer empezó a hablar de la vez que lo escuchó tocando a Mozart de una manera tan magistral, por eso había regresado al lugar, porque quería escucharlo tocar nuevamente, él simplemente no respondía pero un imperceptible tic en su ojo se había formado por el enfado contenido y las ganas de callarla.

Por los siguientes tres días fue lo mismo, ella lo esperaba sentada con la botella de vino y él se sentaba en el piano sin prestarle atención a su invitada no deseada; primero tocaba en el piano y ella permanecía en silencio, como disfrutando de las notas sin sentido que él producía pero después de un rato ella empezaba a hablar, de cualquier cosa en sí, él era un reto, en los días que llevaba ahí él no le había hablado, lo único que obtenía eran notas musicales, ni siquiera probaba el vino que le ofrecía, quizás ella se encontraba tan frustrada como él al intentar componer una pieza, solo que ella compensaba esa frustración molestándolo al hablar.

Byakuya sin embargo pensaba que esa mujer era odiosa, había incluso pensado en cancelar sus vacaciones para dejar de escucharla hablar tanto, su tono burlón lo exasperaba, era algo que no le dejaba concentrarse en la misión autoimpuesta, lo único que quería era callarla y correrla, pero suficiente era con ignorarla, era una guerra silenciosa que inició sin darse cuenta, si él no podía hacer lo que deseaba, ella no obtendría tampoco lo que deseaba.

El sonido de un violín en ese lugar le llamó la atención una tarde, eran notas vivas, intempestivas e hipnóticas, había querido retirarse del lugar para dejar a la persona seguir tocando pero no pudo, entró al salón y ahí la vio, esa misma mujer de cabellos morados estaba parada en medio de la sala con un violín tocando una melodía que jamás había escuchado, él simplemente se quedó parado en el umbral de la puerta observándola tocar, notó que la copa de vino de él estaba servida en la mesa y la de ella estaba junto al estuche del violín.

- ¿Por qué no me aceptas aunque sea una vez la copa de vino? – preguntó al dejar de tocar mientras enfocaba su vista en el hombre parado en la puerta, ella sí se había fijado en su llegada.

- No me gusta el vino francés – su suave voz masculina la llenó de asombro, era como se la había imaginado, eso era algo que también había estado esperando, escuchar su voz ya que él se había negado a dirigirle la palabra. Ella guardó el instrumento, tomó la copa y se encaminó hacia la puerta en donde él estaba, la dejó pasar, fue lo más cerca que estuvo de ella, él también se retiró del lugar.

Sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, a esas alturas su comportamiento de ese entonces le resultaba hilarante, se había comportado como él niño que había dejado de ser hacía muchos años, ya no volvió a llenar la copa de vino, solo se dedicaba a dar ligeros pases en las teclas, tratando de recordar esa melodía que creía olvidada.

La siguiente tarde que llegó al salón estaba solo, ella no había llegado y se sintió extraño, como si en el fondo hubiese esperado que ella llegara aunque sea para molestarlo. Cuando enfocó su vista en el lugar donde ella solía sentarse lo vio, una botella de vino y una copa, junto a ellas una pequeña nota escrita con una fina caligrafía, "Este vino no es como los demás, pruébalo y luego di si te gusta o no", tan similar a lo que le había dicho su hermana hacía tiempo, era un hecho que la mujer no iba a llegar, se había marchado y esa era su despedida; destapó la botella y degustó el buqué del contenido, se sirvió un poco en una copa y degustó el sabor, suave, ligeramente seco pero no lo suficiente como para dejar esa sensación al paladar, las notas de la uva se sentían agradables, el sabor de las barricas estaba presente pero no era desagradable, era la combinación más agradable que había sentido en bastante tiempo, entonces se sirvió otra copa, tomo el posavasos que estaba ahí y se sentó en el piano, por primera vez en diez días de su estancia en el lugar empezó a tocar algo más que notas sueltas, la melodía que empezó a sonar por si sola era intempestiva, como esa escandalosa mujer a la que se había acostumbrado sin notarlo, en algunas notas seria, como lo había sido él y en otras suave, como el vino que acababa de degustar; sonrió al terminar de tocarla, sabía que no lo haría en presencia de su hermana, aunque era hermosa en sí, la melodía no era para su hermana, era para esa mujer de cabellos morados, para esa desconocía a la cual no le pudo preguntar su nombre por comportarse como un niño.

Se alejó del piano y se recostó en uno de los sillones que estaban en esa sala, ya no le apetecía seguir tocando, solo quería seguir recordando en silencio.

Pensó que no volvería a ver a la escandalosa mujer, internamente se debatía en ese pensamiento, una parte de él quería volver a verla y otra quería no volvérsela a topar en su vida, pero pasó que se la encontró en el lugar menos esperado, en la recepción del compromiso de su hermana en la mansión Shiba. En los días que estuvo alejado, su hermana planeó la recepción junto con las hermanas del pelinaranja y acordaron que los jardines de esa casa sería un buen lugar para hacerlo.

Ahí estaba ella, sujeta del brazo de un rubio con una sonrisa a su parecer exasperante, pero ella a sus ojos se veía hermosa, no entendía la razón de ese pensamiento, tampoco los celos de verla ahí sujeta de ese hombre, se repitió mentalmente que no la conocía, que no sabía quién era ella porque era verdad, no sabía quién era ella y una parte de su cerebro maldijo por la ignorancia e impotencia no ir y hacerle separarse de ese hombre con alguna excusa. Y de nuevo su hermana hizo gala de manejar su vida a su antojo y sin contemplaciones al momento de presentarlos formalmente, si la primera vez que recibió el golpe de la vida había querido desaparecer, en esta ocasión pedía que le pegaran un tiro en la cabeza.

- Nii-sama, ella es Shihouin Yoruichi – la presentó con una sonrisa inocente de la cual no desconfiara nadie, pero algo en su mente le decía que ella había tenido que ver en ese encuentro – acaba de regresar de Francia por motivos de trabajo – señaló al hombre – y él es Urahara Kisuke, su primo – eso terminó de confirmar que su hermana manejaba su vida y él no era tomado en cuenta, pero agradeció mentalmente la información extra.

- Encantado – sujetó su mano con delicadeza y notó que su piel era tan suave como el algodón, le dio un delicado beso y la soltó – Kuchiki Byakuya – se presentó primero ante ella y después ante el rubio al cual quería golpear por tener siquiera la posibilidad de tocarla.

- Un placer – habló educadamente ella, ocultando lo que él había conocido en esos días pasados cuando ambos era unos desconocidos inmersos en una guerra – Kisuke, vamos por un poco de vino, sabes que me gusta el francés – demandó a su acompañante mientras se despedía del Kuchiki con una encantadora sonrisa pero con una mirada afilada, muestra inequívoca de que ella tampoco lo había olvidado. El Kuchiki sonrió triunfal.

Se levantó del sofá en donde se encontraba y consultó su reloj, se encaminó a su habitación y se metió al baño para llenar la tina, se despojó de sus ropas y se metió al agua tibia.

Después de ese encuentro casual o no tanto, la encontraba en su casa muy seguido acompañando a su hermana y a las hermanas del pelinaranja; su hermana le había dicho que ella iba a ayudarla con los preparativos de la boda ya que por alguna extraña circunstancia usarían un salón que estaba a nombre de ellos y ella era la más adecuada para encargarse de esos asuntos, en algún punto pensaba que su hermana era demasiado inteligente y en otro pensaba que la sorpresiva unión de dos de los clanes más importantes del país era una clara desventaja para el tercero; después de esa revelación por parte de su hermana, mandó a traer unas cuantas botellas del vino francés que ella le había hecho probar cuando estaban en el lugar.

- Señorita – llamó el mayordomo de la casa mientras le tendía una copa con un poco de vino, ella simplemente la aceptó sin oponer resistencia, sabia quien se la había mandado y esperaba que fuese el que a ella le gustaba, sonrió con satisfacción al degustarlo, era el mismo que ella le había dejado la tarde que se había marchado de ese lugar, después de eso siguió con sus asuntos con la novia. Byakuya sentía la imperiosa necesidad de tocar el piano cuando ella estaba ahí, quería que escuchara la melodía que ella misma había inspirado sin siquiera saberlo pero se resistía al hecho de hacerlo, no lo haría, primero tenía que limpiar la imagen que había ocasionado en ese lugar.

Esa mañana Byakuya se encontraba observando los peces del estanque, no tenía ganas de ir a la oficina temprano, el clima era perfecto para tomarse un respiro entre tantas obligaciones que tenía – ¿tocarías para mi esta vez? – la voz de ella a sus espaldas lo sorprendió e inmediatamente volteo a verla ocultando todo rastro de esa emoción, solo hizo un asentimiento de cabeza y se dirigió a la casa, sabía que Rukia no estaba, igual que la vez que llegó Ichigo a pedir permiso para pedir su mano. Llamó a uno de los sirvientes y pidió que acomodara una mesa y una silla en la habitación junto al piano, también que llevara dos copas y una botella de vino; cuando llegaron al lugar este estaba justo como había pedido Byakuya.

La rutina que habían empleado durante esos días de guerra se volvió a repetir, ella destapó la botella y sirvió las dos copas, lo que cambió esta vez fue que él tomó la suya junto con el posavasos y lo colocó sobre el piano, se sentó y empezó a tocar notas sueltas y sin sentido por alrededor de un minuto, recordando cómo se habían conocido, ella sonrió por el acto, estaba por empezar a hablar como siempre lo hacía pero el sonido de la melodía la detuvo haciendo que fijara su atención en el hombre sentado en el piano, era igual que esa vez, él estaba abstraído del mundo, enfocado totalmente en esa melodía que se sabía de memoria, disfrutándola porque la causante de ella estaba ahí, había cumplido su deseo de tocarla para la mujer que la había inspirado.

Salió de su casa perfectamente arreglado, se subió al vehículo que lo llevaría a su cita esa noche, estaba demasiado sereno para lo que iba a hacer pero se sentía seguro, tan seguro como que se llamaba Kuchiki Byakuya. Llegó al lugar a la hora indicada, una choza muy elegante situada a la orilla de un lago, en medio había un piano y junto a este una mesa en donde descansaban una botella de vino francés y dos copas, su acompañante no había llegado, así que tomó la caja de terciopelo negro y la abrió sacando un delicado anillo de diamantes que dejó caer en el fondo de la copa, destapó el vino y lo sirvió en ambas, tomó la suya junto con su posavasos y la colocó en el piano, dejó la de ella en la mesa junto a una delicada vela dándole un toque romántico al lugar.

La mujer llegó puntual a la hora que le habían indicado, él la estaba esperando en la entrada del lugar y la acompaño hasta sentarla galantemente en la silla, ella sonrió por la escena, recordando que la primera vez ella llegó y se sentó en el lugar solo por curiosidad, que la segunda vez ella fue la que pidió que tocase para ella, pero esta tercera vez él le pidió que le escuchara tocar. Él tomó su posición en el piano, le dio un sorbo a la bebida y empezó a tocar una melodía nueva, muy suave al inicio pero cobrando vida en los puntos necesarios, como si contara una historia con las notas; ella tomaba de su copa mientras le veía interpretar esa extraña pero cálida melodía, justo cuando ella sintió algo metálico tocar sus labios y lo tomó para admirarlo, la melodía paró.

- ¿Aceptas o te sirvo otra copa de vino? – él se había parado de su lugar y le tendía la mano para tomar el anillo y colocárselo él mismo. El sonrojo de ella era apenas notable por la tenue luz del lugar, ella le entregó el anillo y extendió su mano para que se lo colocara.

- También quiero otra copa de vino.


End file.
